Meet The Parents
by 03rm921
Summary: What if Tony did not turn down the chance to meet Zoe's parents in season 12 episode 16 Blast from the past but decided to go to the dinner insted
1. Chapter 1

_Set during season 12 episode 16 Blast from the past._

 _Summary what if Tony did not turn down the chance to meet Zoe's parents, but decided to go to the dinner insted_

 _A/N i would of like him to of meet them during that episode. So this is my take on what i would of like to of seen. If you don't like the Tony and Zoe paring please don't read. Sorry for any spelling mistake that i have missed_

* * *

Tony was on the phone to Zoe when McGee and Abby walked into the Bullpen

"I am not so sure about this Zoë" he told her

"Please Tony they really want to meet you"

"Look Zoe I want to but I really don't think I am ready for this stage yet" Tony said as McGee and Abby walked up to his deck

"Please Spider I want you to get to know them"

He went to reply but she kept on going with please after please so he put her on hold while he talked to Abby and McGee, he sighed when he put her on hold

You did not just cut her off did you" McGee said

"No I put her on hold"

"What's wrong Tony" Abby said

"Zoe parents are in town and she wants me to meet them, I don't think I am ready for this stage yet"

"How desperate can she be" McGee said

"Listen to this" Tony said as he took the hold button off and put it on speaker.

Zoe was still saying please after please "Wow" Said McGee. Abby then took the phone off Tony

"He will do it Zoë" Abby said as she looked at Tony who now had a shocked look on his face

"Great thanks Abby, Spider I will see you later"

"No wait Zoe" He tried to reason with her but she had already put the phone down he sighed and looked at Abby with a hash look.

"Why did you do that?"

"Cause this will do you good"

"But I am not ready yet " he said as he got up

"What are you afraid of" McGee asked

"I don't know"

"They're probably really nice" Abby told him

"I'm sure they are but I have never had dinner with the parents of women I'm seriously involved with"

"That's not true what about Jeanne Benoit?"

"No technically that wasn't me because I was undercover as Tony DiNardo, professor of film studies; I wasn't myself back then." he paused "meeting the parents for dinner that could trigger a whole chain of events."

"Its just dinner Tony I did this for you it will be good for you"

"Have you have dinner yet with Ranger Burt's parents?"

Abby looked at him

"I Didn't think so, so why are you making me go"

"Cause Burt hasn't asked me yet, but I tell you what if you go to this I will say yes to Burt when he does ask me"

"Ok but I have no choice now"

"Where's Gibbs"

"He's on his way back with Bishop"

Zoe had just got off the phone to Tony with a smile, she was happy Tony is going to meet them but she was still worried cause it was Abby who had said yes he will do it she was cut out of her thoughts when he partner walked up to her.

"Are you alright Zoë" he said

"Yea Tony's meeting my parents"

"That's good isn't it?"

Yea but I feel like I have pushed him in to it, it wasn't him who said yes it was Abby."

"She obviously did it for a reason;, maybe she wanted to give him that push he needs"

"Yea I guess so"

"Look I sure he will be fine when he is there"

"I am going to see my parents to tell them, call if you need me"

"I will do"

Zoe got up and headed out to her apartment; her parents were staying with her for the rest of the week also they were staying the weekend... A few seconds later she got to her apartment, she walked in to see her parents there.

"Hey Mum, Hey Dad" She greeted them

"Hey Zoe" he mum said

"Have you talked to Tony yet" Her Dad asked

"Yes he said he wants to meet you" she said, she knew it wasn't his idea but she decided to leave that part out.

"Great what time" her dad said

"I will book the restaurant for 9.00pm"

"Are we all going together" her mum asked

"Tell you what I will pick up Tony from The Navy yard and we will meet you there"

"OK that great"

"I will ring you withe the details."

"OK"

Zoe spent a few minutes with them before she had to go back to work, when she left she told them she would see them later and then headed back to work.

A few hours later it was now 8;30pm Tony was finishing of his paper work when he heard the elevator ding and he looked up and saw Zoe getting off, he had to admit he was nervous but as they day went on he was looking forward to taking the next step in their relationship.

"Hey Spider" She said with a smile

"Hey Zoe" he said.

She could notice in his voice that he was nervous so she sat on his desk and looked him in the eye "Spider you don't have to be nervous I promise it will be fine"

"I know but you got to understand I haven't gotten to this stage before"

"I understand Spider" She lent into him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Are you ready, my parents are meeting us there?"

"Yea I am"

He got up and put his coat on and picked up his bag and he then put his arm around her shoulder he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek as they walked out of the building and headed to her car.

They were on the way to the restaurant where they were meeting her parents when they stopped at a red light she looked over at him and could tell he was getting more nervous than he looked when she picked him up she put a hand on his arm.

"Tony like I said before stop worrying please its going to be fine and I know this is your first time meeting the parents besides I have told them that you haven't done this before."

He didn't say anything after that and just sat quietly. a few minutes later there arrive so she parked the car in a parking lot just around the corner of the restaurant. The got out of the car and walked to the restaurant and they saw Zoe's Parents standing outside, Zoe took his hand to reassure him everything was going to be fine. He looked at her and smiled. When they reached her parents she let go of his hand and gave them both a hug and turned to Tony"

"Mum, Dad I would like you to meet Tony"

"Nice to meet you Tony" Zoe's Mum said

"Nice to meet you too" he replied back

Her dad turned to him "Nice to meet you" Zoe dad said as he put out his hand and Tony just shook it

"Nice to meet you too"

All four of them went in the restaurant and ordered. While they were waiting Zoe's dad wanted to know about his school life growing up"

"So Tony what school did you go"

"I went to about six different boding schools when i was growing , I wasn't much of a rule follower back then"

"Really what changed you"

"DAD" Zoe said

"Its fine my dad finally had enough and sent me to military school and i have to say it was the best decision he ever made"

Tony continued to tell them about where he went to college and how he save the little boy from the fire which made him become a cop in the first place

A few minutes later There food came. Zoe's mum has just asked him about his Mum and Dad

"MUM" Zoe said in a hash tone

"Its fine don't worry" Tony said He looked at Zoe parents "My Mum died when I was eight and my relationship with my father was not very good when I was a kid but it is getting better now"

"I'm sorry about your mother Tony I didn't know"

"That's OK I don't mind"

Halfway though the meal Tony said he was just going to the toilet as he got up Zoe dad's eyes followed him, Zoe notice this.

"Dad don't follow him please he is nervous as it is"

"I wasn't I needed to go as well". Her dad got up and followed Tony before Zoe could say anything, she turned to her mum

"I don't want Tony alone with my dad you know what happens after I never see them again, I don't want that to happen here me and Tony are in a good place and I feel like he could be the one"

"Zoe from what I here from you Tony is not like all the other men he is an agent and I am sure he can handle himself"

Meanwhile in the Men's room Tony was leaning against the sink looking in the mirror the conversation about his mother has shook him a bit, he just needed some time but that wasn't going to happen because Zoe's father had just walked in.

"Tony I wanted to have a talk with you alone"

"Ok"

"I want you to know that I love Zoe with my life and you seem like a nice guy, I just want to know that all the story's I have heard have been good and I want you to be with her for a long time to come"

"I want to be with her for a long time as well, and I do really like her"

"So why did you come in here when you didn't have to go"

"It's just the conversation about my mother just shook me up a bit and I just need some time"

"Oh ok that's fine, I will go now don't be too long though or Zoe will think I did something to you.

Both laughed and Tony father headed back out, leaving Tony there he was glad Zoe dad like him and approved of him. Zoe father headed out and sat back down next to his wife he looked at Zoe.

You did have a talk with Tony didn't you"

"Zoe It wasn't bad trust me"

You say that after every one on one conversation." before her father could reply Tony came back in and sat down and gave them a smile, Zoe wasn't sure what went on but she plans on asking Tony when they are alone.

After the meal they all headed out and Zoe offered her parents a lift back to her apartment as she was staying with Tony tonight. A few minutes later after they had dropped Zoe's parents of they arrived at his apartment, They had just got in and Tony turned to her ad wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, she relaxed into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. They pulled away and he looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to stay here I mean I have only got a single bed."

"Of course I don't want to sleep on the couch besides we always curled up to each other anyway when we are at my place"

"Your right"

A few minutes later they were curled up in bed together.

"Spider I wanted to ask you what did my father have to say to you when he followed you"

He looked at her and smiled "He said that he think I am good for you and want me to stay with you for a long time"

"Really"

"Yea he did now how about we get some sleep"he said and kissed her forehead.

Zoe was the first to fall to sleep; Tony was thinking he was glad he meet her parents tonight and that they approved of their relationship. He just hoped that he will have Zoe in his life for a long time too come.

The End

* * *

 _Thanks for reading please let me know what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2 of the story: Set during season 12 episode 16 Blast from the past._

 _Summary what if Tony did not turn down the chance to meet Zoe's parents, but decided to go to the dinner instead_

 _A/N I would of like him to of meet them during that episode. So this is my take on what I would of like to of seen. If you don't like the Tony and Zoe paring please don't read._

* * *

The Next Morning Zoe woke up with her head on Tony's chest, she looked at the clock and it was 7:00am she was going to see her parent before she headed into work that morning to see what they thought of Tony she hoped they like him, She got up and headed out of the bedroom, this was the first time she had been in his apartment and it was not what she expected apart from all the DVD's. Shed then headed to the kitchen to make the breakfast.

Halfway though cooking their breakfast she went into the bedroom and Tony was still asleep so she sat down on the side of the bed and lent down and kissed his forehead.

Tony felt the touch and opened his eyes and smiled and her he sat up.

"Morning" he said

"Morning Spider, I'm making breakfast"

"Thank you, give me a few minutes"

"OK"

As Zoe headed back to the kitchen he got up and started to get dressed while he did he thought about last night and he realized that he needed to thank Abby for making him go last night he had to admit he really enjoyed him self. He finished getting dressed and headed to the kitchen to see Zoe dishing up, As they sat down she decided to ask him oh I thoughts of her parents.

"Tony what did you think of my parents then"

"I liked them" he paused for a minute "I did feel wired when your dad cam to talk to me though I got a bit nervous"

"I don't blame you he likes to have one on one conversation like that; usually I don't see them again"

"Well don't worry that wont happen I'm not going anywhere like I said last night he said he likes me"

"I'm glad about that"

"Me too"

Zoe check her watch and she really wanted to talk to her parents before work

"Tony I have to get going I wanted to see my parents before I headed into work"

"Ok no problem"

Zoe got up and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door...A few minutes later she arrived at her apartment and walk in to see her parents having breakfast

"Morning Mum, Morning Dad"

"Morning" both of her parents said

Would you like some breakfast Zoe" her mum asked

"No I have already eaten this morning; I came to see what you thought of Tony"

"I really liked him, he seems so nice I hope he is not mad at me for asking about his mother" her Mum asked looking nervous

"No he was fine it just hard since he lot her so young, What about you dad"

"I am sure he has told you about our conversation and I told you it wasn't bad, I like him a lot and he seems to like to a lot as well hold on to this one Zoe"

She smiled "I will"

She spent a few minutes with them before she had to go to work

Tony had just arrived at the Navy yard at 9:00am and McGee was on his Computer with Bishop by his side he had spent last night helping Gibbs get info and Longview techniques.

"Morning guys" he greeted them

"Morning Tony" they both said

"Did you get what you need last night?"

"Yea eventually we started at 1am and finished at 5: am" McGee said

"It took you four hours?" Bishop said

"Yea Gibbs is a hunt and pecker"

"Anything stands out?" she asked

"Confirmation that spears did steal data on Gallium Nitride" McGee replied

"Bad but no surprising" she said

This is, according to the user log Gibbs downloaded, that just odd, Spear use company computers to transfer several documents to a second party using FTP software.

"Name" Tony asked him

"No Names Just an FTP site."

"A Traceable one?" he asked

"Its secure but no I'm on the keyboarded yes"

"So Tony how did dinner go with Zoe parents last night" Bishop asked while McGee tried to sort the site out.

"It went well her dad had a one on with me and said he liked me"

"That's good, did you like them"

"I did which reminds me I have to go thank Abby; I probably would have not gone"

A few minutes later Tony went down to Abby's lab

"Hey Abbs" He greeted her

"Tony how did last night go"

"Good I wanted to thank you for pushing me to go, really enjoyed it when I got the and they seem to like me"

"That great Tony and your welcome" she said as she hugs him

* * *

Zoe had just gotten into work it was just past 9:00am

"Morning" she greeted her partner

"Morning Zoe how did last night go"

"It was great, my parent really liked him and he liked them"

"That's good so did your dad have a one on one with him" Her partner looked at her and grinned

"Yes and he told Tony he really liked him"

"That great"

Few hours later it was 9:30pm and Tony found himself at home with Zoe curled up on the couch watching a movie, She wanted to tell him about the conversation with her parents. 30 minutes later the movie had finished and she turned to him.

"I just wanted to tell you that my parent really liked you Tony"

"Did they, I liked them as well"

The both looked at each other and smiled, He put a hand on her cheek and lent in for a kiss, it lasted a few minutes.

"Let go to bed spider it's been a long day"

"Ok"

A few minutes later the found themselves in each other arms and both of them realized that they had something good here Tony had meet her parents and they knew they were moving in the right direction together.

The End

* * *

 _Thanks for reading I would appreciate your reviews_


End file.
